Get Shikamaru and Temari together!
by Higura Natume
Summary: Ino is so annoyed that she forces her friends to help her get Shikamaru and Temari together. Shikatema obviously
1. Chapter 1

"What should we do?" Ino asked her friends. She was talking about Shikamaru and Temari. They were obviously in love with each other but were not taking any action. This was annoying Ino to her limit.

"Do we really have to do something?" Tenten asked Ino. They were all on Sakura's patio. Tenten was snacking on some chips.

"I don't think Temari-san would be very happy…" Hinata added.

"Who cares? I think she'd be happy if I helped her anyway!" Ino said.

'She would say 'I don't need your help!' if you asked her.' Everyone thought.

"Then what do you say we do, Ino, master of all pranks?" Sakura asked her best friend. Ino sat down and thought.

"How about we trick them into seeing each other? They won't go to see each other willingly." Ino said.

"How would we do that?" Kin asked. Ino was annoyed.

"Hey, I thought it up that far! Why don't you guys help me?"

'Because you're the one who wants to do it…' That was everyone else's thought but they didn't want to make Ino too angry so they decided to do it.

"Konoha doesn't have a lot of romantic spots." Sakura sighed.

"I've been having trouble trying to find a spot for a date with Sasuke-kun."

"Naruto-kun and I go to the Ramen stand…" Hinata said.

"Yeah, but that's because it's Naruto we're talking about. Shikmaru is a whole different story." They discussed for a while when Tenten suddenly said,

"Hey…I know the perfect place." Everyone turned around.

"Where!?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten led the girls to a spot at the top of the building.

"I once came up here and saw Shikamaru laying there. She pointed to a small structure. I talked to him a little bit and he said it was his favorite spot to just lay down and watch the clouds."

"But this isn't romantic!" Sakura whined.

"But you know, if Naruto Ramen Stand, then Shikamaru Place to stare at the clouds right?" Kin said. Sakura sighed.

"Guess so…" Hinata tried to comfort Sakura.

"The thing that matters isn't the spot…but the feeling about the spot right?" Hinata smiled hopefully at Sakura.

"Yeah, I guess so." Sakura replied. She turned to Ino.

"Shikamaru will be easy, but how will we get Temari to come over here?"

"Of course Sakura…" Ino tried to give a dramatic pause. "The Cell phone!" Ino took out her pink 'Strawberry' cell phone. It was the newest one in Konoha.

"If we use this, I can call Text Temari and pretend its Shikamaru."

"But wouldn't she find out it wasn't his cell phone?" Tenten asked.

"Fine…how about we take Shikamaru's cell phone and use that to text her?" Ino said angry that she was outsmarted.

"Sounds good to me." Kin replied.

"But a lot more dangerous…" Hinata added.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My second story with more than one chapter! This time I will focus more on Shikatema.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Shikamaru had the strange feeling that someone was following him. He ignored it and went home though. He put his cell phone on his bed stand and lay on his bed. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The bed stand was close to a window. Luckily, Shikamaru had left that window open. Hinata used her byakugan and when she was sure that Shikamaru was asleep, Tenten used her grappling hook and got on the roof. She slowly put her hand on the phone.

"Ring!" The cell phone rang. Tenten jerked her hand back and waited. Shikamaru got up groaning and answered the phone.

"Hello…" Shikamaru replied. He listened for a while.

"Fine…Yes Tsunade-sama." He closed his cell phone and put it back on the bed stand. Hinata waited a while but eventually told Tenten is was safe.

'Almost there…' Tenten thought as she reached for the phone. Once she touched it she grabbed it. She tucked it in her pouch that held her ninja weapons and came down.

The girls ran back to Ino's room.

"Good job Tenten and Hinata!" Ino and Sakura shouted.

"Thanks!"

"It was nothing…"

"Okay, let's see his cell phone." Ino opened Shikamaru's cell phone. It was really old. The wallpaper was a picture of the clouds. She looked at it for a while.

"Ha! Shikamaru has called Temari the most out of everyone! But I'm not really surprised…" Ino tried to find the text messaging area. When she found it she typed in,

_Temari, meet me the top of the Konoha building 3:00 tomorrow._

"Looks good?" Ino asked the girls. They looked at it and nodded. Ino sent it.

"Now, how are we going to get Temari's cell before 3:00 tomorrow?" Ino asked.

"Use one of her brothers." Sakura replied.

"Yeah, but which one?" Ino asked.

"I think Kankuro would be the better pick." Tenten replied.

"Me too…" Hinata agreed.

"All right! Lets go see Kankuro!" Ino and the girls went out to search for Kankuro.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kankuro!" Ino yelled and ran over to him. He looked at her.

'Why would Ino talk to me?' Kankuro thought but brushed it off and replied.

"What?"

"We need you to do something for us."

"And that is…?"

"Steal Temari's cell phone."

"I would like to but Temari can be really scary…"

"Kankuro!" Ino yelled. Then she smirked.

"You're weaker than your sister aren't you?"

"What? No!" Kankuro said.

"Then can't you do it for us?"

'She's good…' The other girls thought.

"Fine! Come back here in an hour!" Kankuro stomped off.

"Mission succeeded!" Ino said and jumped up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari opened her cell phone.

'A text message from Shikamaru…? He knows how to text?' Temari thought as she read the text message.

'Shikamaru wants me to meet him at the place where he stares at clouds? Wonder what he could be up to?' Temari thought. She texted her reply.

_Fine. Shikamaru, u better not b up 2 something or I will kill u!   
_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ _

The girls received the reply. They read it.

"…Do you think that Temari would kill Shikamaru…?" Hinata asked.

"Not sure." Sakura and Tenten said.

"I think she's just kidding." Kin said.

"Hope so…" The other girls replied.

"Ah! It's been 50 minutes! Lets go back to get Temari's cell phone!" Ino said looking at the clock. The other girls followed.

'Why are we doing this…?' The girls thought as they followed Ino.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2! I am surprised that Shikamaru has a cell phone!

Sorry Ino lovers! But I think that Ino would be good at manipulating people like that and I think it's funny!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The girls got their before Kankuro. They waited for 10 minutes before he finally came.

"Here you go. God, you don't know how hard that was." Kankuro said. He looked tired.

"Are you okay...?" Hinata asked worried.

"No, I'm fine." He said happy that someone cared.

"Thanks Kankuro! We owe you!" The girls said and ran back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the girls were back Ino opened Temari's cell phone.

"Wow, she's got a nice cell phone." Ino said playing around with the gadgets.

"Hurry up Ino! We don't have all day!" Sakura told Ino.

"All right, I'm opening the message!" Ino said.

_Come 2 the top of the Konoha building 3:00 2morrow! Don't b late or ur in trouble!_

Ino showed the others her talent with pranks.

"I think it sounds like something Temari would write." Tenten said.

"Agreed." The other girls said. Now they had to return both cells.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tenten somehow managed to get the cell phone next to the sleeping Shikamaru and asked Kankuro to return Temari's cell phone.

"I can't wait till tomorrow!!!" Ino squealed.

"Yup!" Everyone replied.

"Everyone! Go to the top of Konoha Building at 2:30 so we can find a hiding spot! Got it?" Ino commanded.

"Yes sir!" They said mocking Ino who galred.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shikamaru woke to his cell phone.

'Strange, I don't remeber putting it in that position.' Shikamaru thought as he picked up his cell and opened it.

'At my usual cloud watching spot?' Shikamaru thought as she read the text message.

'Whatever.' He thought and put the cell back down and went to bed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know it's ironic that Shikamaru didn't reply to the text and bust the whole plan, but I need to make this work so forgive me!

This is random but I got the most recent Naruto character book in Japanese!!!! It is awesome! If you want to know, Hinata likes to press flowers.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

The girls were at the top of Konoha Building at 2:30. They were looking for a good place to spy from. Sure enough, there happened to be a small building that was used to store things. It was very old so it had holes where the girls could look through.

"Gross." Ino said.

"You have a better plan?" Kin asked.

"No, but this is gross." Ino replied.

"Well if we don't have a better plan come in! Time is ticking." Tenten opened the door. The place was empty.

"Is this okay...?" Hinata asked as they slowly entered.

"It's fine Hinata." Sakura replied and got in after Hinata. She gently closed the door and they waited. Shikamaru came first. He came, looked around and went to his usual spot to sleep. Soon he was sleeping.

"Where's Temari?" Ino whispered impatiently.

"Quiet Ino." Sakura said as Temari came up the stairs.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You're late." Shikamaru said eyes closed.

"Shut up." Temari said and sat down next to Shikamaru. She looked up at the clouds.

'So this is the spot you go all the time.' She thought.

'How are you supposed to say that you like someone anyway?' Shikamaru thought as he glanced at Temari.

'How the hell could I tell a dense guy like him that I like him without sounding like an idiot?' Temari asked herself. Temari looked at him. Their eyes met and they quickly looked away.

'This is the first time we were alone together like this without a mission.' They both thought.

"Shikamaru..."

"Temari..."

They both said at the same time. They paused.

"What do you want?" Temari asked him.

"Y-You can go first." Shikamaru calmly said.

"Guys are supposed to go first." Temari said. "And you're always talking about that guys and girls thing. I'll give you a chance to act by it." She added.

Shikamaru sighed.

'Damn woman, outsmarting me.' Shikamaru sat up.

"Temari..." He hesitated.

"I love you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari was able to outsmart Shikamaru! I feel sorry for those 2, I would be shocked if my friends watched me get asked out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"What...?" Temari said dumbfounded.

"Do I have to say that again?" Shikamaru said burning red.

"No..." Temari said trying to figure out the correct reaction to this.

He looked at her. Seeing that she needed to say something quickly, she said

"I-I do too." Shikamaru smiled.

"W-What's so funny?" Temari tried to glare at Shikamaru but couldn't manage it.

"Somehow, I knew this was going to happen." He said and placed a hand on her cheek. She stared at him face red, waiting for him to make his move.

He paused to make sure this was the right thing to do and then leaned in and kissed her.

They stayed like that for a while.

"You're not good at kissing." Shikamaru said teasing her.

"Not like you're any better." She said pissed again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls watched them walk off holding hands, except for Hinata who couldn't bear to watch them after they started to lean in.

"Mission succeeded!" Ino shouted. "Now lets get out of this dump!" The girls all got out.

'I want to do something like that with Naruto-kun.' Hinata thought while she walked with the other girls.

'I want to do something like that with Sasuke-kun.' Sakura thought. 'Next time I'll gave them help me!'

'Neji...' Tenten thought.

"What are you three thinking...?" Kin asked staring at the three.

"N-Nothing!" They all said.

Ino knew what they were thinking but decided to not say anything.

"Why don't we go eat something?" Ino said.

"Yeah!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'll have an extra added to the end so please keep on reading!


	6. Epilouge

Epilouge:

Later, Temari came to join the others in Tenten's room.

"So how was your date?" Ino asked Temari. Everyone started to panic.

"How did you know that?" Temari looked at everyone. She figured it out.

"You guys spied on me didn't you?" Temari said. She realized what they had saw and started to pull her fan out.

"No! We didn't spy on you! We set you up and made sure that it went well!" Sakura said. Temari stopped.

"You even set me up?" Temari asked, her anger started to grow.

"D-don't hurt us! We didn't mean to hurt you Temari-san!" Hinata said covering her face.

"Well..." she said looking at Hinata. "You did help me.." She said. "Fine. I forgive you. But you better not do that again." Temari said and glared.

"We promise!" The other girls said.

"But you're lucky Temari, you are the second one with a boyfriend." Sakura said. Kin was Zaku's girlfriend.

"I know. Thanks." She said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finished! I might do the same type of stories for other couples but the idea does get old...

Hope you liked it!

Thank you all people who read, reviewed, or favorited this story!!!!!


End file.
